(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device having a substantially durable structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, with the direction(s) of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer being determined by the generated electric field, thereby controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The two panels may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposite panel. The thin film transistor array panel may include a gate line configured for transferring a gate signal, a data line crossing the gate line and configured for transferring a data signal, a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and one or more other components. A light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and one or more other components may be disposed at the opposite panel. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be disposed at the thin film transistor array panel.
Since a conventional liquid crystal display device typically requires the aforementioned two panels and the aforementioned constituent elements associated with the two panels, the liquid crystal display device may be undesirably heavy, may be undesirably thick, may require undesirably high manufacturing costs, and may require undesirably long manufacturing time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background may contain information that does not form the prior art, which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.